The Untold Truth: Her Secret
by NavyGirl65
Summary: Rapunzel is a sweet sixteen year old girl with a naughty llittle secret. Xxbefore the moviexX
1. pre: my truth

_**Flower gleam and glow,**_

_**Let your power shine,**_

_**Make the clock reverse,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

_**Heal what has been hurt,**_

_**Change the corse of time,**_

_**Find what has been lost,**_

_**Bring back what once was mine.**_

I had always been trapped in this tower, this damned tower that id probably never leave. i had plotted and plotted to the point of being dizzy, yet mother never heard me out. id begged time and time again, but since when did that matter? but tonight would be different, and i would escape. I wouldn't be out long;i just needed to see what would be so horrible about the world that mother kept me hidden from it.

**Xx sorry that this is so short, but i had trouble starting so many diffrent ones. i hope to finish this one. i have no rights to any of the disney characters and cant wait to continue!xX**


	2. one: her night

"Pascal," I whispered to my dearest, and only, friend. yeah, he was a chameleon, but he was much more than that. he had slept on my bed, but woke once I called his name, giving off his usual sound. "hey buddy, you ready to go?" his eye brow line rose and he stared at me like I was crazy, almost as if he were saying, 'go? Go where?"

"Just trust me. Its time we get out of here, Mother is away in her trip." He frowned and shook his head but I just tossed my hair over the hook outside of the window and motioned for pascal to follow. Although reluctant, he did jump on my should and looked at me with disapproval. "Shut up Pascal, it'll be fine." the jump took a second, considering this was my first night leaving and it wasn't exactly a short drop. "Shit-," I cursed under my breath right before I began my quick descent, touching the grass with my bare feet, finding the dew to feel amazing with its chilled wetness between my toes. It was highly stimulating, but wasnt why I was down here, and pascal's quick sound reminded me of where i needed to go.

I started running, making it through the curtain of greenery quickly and finding myself in a bazar area. Mother had called this type of place outside of our area the woods, but it seemed much smaller sounding in stories than how it felt around me. Pascal curled behind my neck to sleep once more, covered by my locks of golden hair, retaining warmth from my body. "Here we go," I whispered to myself as I began walking away from my home. The sticks and leaves crunched and crackled under my feet, leaving me to realize how alone I really was.

A tree behind me began to russle, causing me to spin, my breath already rapid and my heart pounding in my ears. I started backing away, stories from Mother going through my head wich made me worry even more, especially when i was able to hear the rough breathing of the creature.

_Shit, shit, shit!_


	3. two: the mysterious one

The massive figure rushed out of the underbrush taking me by surprise. I hardly was able to register that i needed to move before he rushed me, forcing me to the ground harshly. There was a solid thud when my back landed on the ground, knocking the wind out of me. i hadn't screamed or let out a single sound throughout the entire event, but my eyes had been forced close once I was forced to the ground. my hands were balled into tight fists as a hand clasped my throat. "Who have we here?" The voice seemed to almost coo as it came from the being's mouth. It was a very manly, rough voice that sent shivers down my spine, an oddly pleasant shiver honestly. I wanted to see the man who's voice sounded relatively pleasant, who smelled like the oaky forest with hints of moss and manly musk (once again exciting my senses for no reason).

Slowly my eyes opened, revealing the icy blue eyes of the mystery man. I'm sure they were supposed to seem threatening but nothing seemed threatening, just sad. He had scars from obvious encounter with whatever was out in the world; one passed through his left eye brow, leaving a white patch in its place. His hair was midnight black, hanging in his face, slightly covering his eyes and tan skin.

"Who **are **you," he repeated, now sounding much more hostile and in charge. My senses snapped back quickly after that and i struggled against his grasp.

"Pascal!" I called out to the tiny chameleon, realizing he had been tossed from my shoulder. I saw him laying about ten feet from us, making me worry about his safety. "Get off of me!" I cried out to the man, struggling until almost exhausted. "P-Please," my voice was softer from being so tired, and I wasnt moving as hard, but I still was determined to escape.

"Tell me who you are!"

"My-my name is Rapunzel."

"What are you doing out here? Are you stupid, crazy, or a thief?"

"None! I'm just trying to get out."

He stood up, stepping back from me a few paces,"good, because I'd have to kill you if you were a thief. There is only so much room in these woods for rouges, and I'm not exactly keen on sharing."

_Great, a thief, Mother was right, there are crazy people out here. _My eyes ran over him," what's your name?"

"Seth," he smirked some, showing he was such a hardened criminal after all.

"You don't look that old, Seth. Why are you even a thief?"

"Rouge," he corrected quickly, " I'm only seventeen, but orphans don't exactly have an easy life. Where are you goin'? I could help you get there, you never know what's out there." His face had turned a soft scarlet and his head tilted towards the ground.

"buisness sure i guess you could come with me, but no funny business, got it?" He nodded and we started walking, keeping about a three-foot distance between us.

_Great-_

**Xxsorry, this was really weak but my characters sometimes need that weak intro for a decent surprise;)xX**


End file.
